urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Accords series
The Demon Accords series by John Conroe Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Chris Gordon is a rookie cop in the Big Apple with an interesting sideline—hunting demons. But after rescuing a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he finds life stranger than he ever thought possible. Vampires, werewolves, shadowy federal agencies and a giant short-faced bear. And it's not even Halloween yet. ~ Goodreads Books in Series Demon Accords series: # God Touched (2010) # Demon Driven (2010) # Brutal Asset (2011) # Duel Nature (2012) # Fallen Stars (2013) # Forced Ascent (Oct 18th 2014) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 5.1. Black Frost (August 4th 2011) Short story (114 pages) * 5.5. Executable (2014) (442 pages) ~ (Companion book with alternate lead) World Building Setting The Supernatural Types Vampires, demons, werewolves, were weasels, angels, shadowy federal agencies, a giant short-faced bear, faeries, Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. ~ or~ in Source Mode: select, copy, paste the bottom sections of the table ~ or ~ make a new table if you can't figure it out. Author John Conroe * Website: John Conroe ~ Homepage * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: After 20+ years in banking and investments, I've seen my share of horror, fantasy and fiction. Writing about werewolves and vampires is positively therapeutic. God Touched was written as my mid-life crisis. The idea came after reading my daughter's copy of Twilight to see what all the fuss was about. Sparkly vampires? Helpless maidens? Nothing against the series but I wanted different heroes. So I wrote it myself and now I can't stop. I live in in a spooky old house with my wife and two daughters, I'm chief servant to a frighteningly large cat, help promote wilderness skills (www.ndcenter.org) and study jiu-jitsu to keep from getting fat. ~ Author's bio page Cover Artists *not found Publishing Information * Publisher: Luulu * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 246 pages, Pub: Aug 11th 2013—ISBN 130429529X * Bk-2: Paperback, Second, 252 pages, Pub: March 16th 2013—ISBN 0557466091 * Bk-3: Paperback, First Edition, 200 pages, Pub: Feb 28th 2011—ISBN 0557989841 * Bk-4: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Sept 5th 2012—ISBN13 9781476478104 * Bk-5: Paperback, 246 pages, Pub: Aug 11th 2013—ISBN 130429529X * Bk-6: Paperback, 440 pages, Pub: —October 18th 2014ISBN 1312583274 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—God Touched (2010): Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD - one with a secret. In his spare time Chris is an exorcist without equal with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires, were weasels, and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her over protective vampire mother! ~ Goodreads | God Touched (Demon Accords, #1) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK TWO—Demon Driven (2010): Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. In that time he has adapted to the vast changes in his life. Being faster and stronger, working for a paranormal police unit and dating a vampire. But new threats appear; from the South, from the North, within the NYPD and from the U.S. government. But his greatest danger is already inside him. Book 2 of the Demon Accords. ~ Goodreads | Demon Driven (Demon Accords, #2) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK THREE—Brutal Asset (2011): Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? Book 3 of the Demon Accords. ~ Goodreads | Brutal Asset by John Conroe ✤ BOOK FOUR—'Duel Nature (2012): Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, traveling the country and trouble shooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run in with a hostile Master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams and worst of all, vampire politics. Now, more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. ~ Goodreads | Duel Nature (Demon Accords #4) by John Conroe ✤ BOOK FIVE—Fallen Stars (2013): Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork- and torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina Pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. ~ Goodreads | Fallen Stars by John Conroe ✤ BOOK SIX—Fallen Stars (2013): Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it's reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they're going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. ~ Goodreads | Forced Ascent by John Conroe First Sentences # God Touched (2010) ~ Only the crunch and ping of loose gravel between the tires and the asphalt of our parking lot announced the arrival of the big silver car, otherwise it was dead silent. # Demon Driven (2010) ~ # Brutal Asset (2011) ~ # Duel Nature (2012) ~ # Fallen Stars (2013) ~ # Forced Ascent (2014) ~ Quotes John Conroe Quotes (Author of God Touched) ~ Goodreads Read Alikes (suggestions) * Dresden Files series * Sandman Slim * Black Sun's Daughter series * Morgan Kingsley series * Felix Castor series * Ghost Finders series * Twenty Palaces series * Hollows series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Shadow Saga series * Kitty Norville series * Quincey Morris series * Dark Days series * Remy Chandler series * Cal Leandros series * Bobby Dollar series * Nightside series * Cassandra Palmer series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Agent of Hel series * Sabina Kane series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain God Touched (Demon Accords, #1) by John Conroe *Lists That Contain Demon Driven (Demon Accords, #2) by John Conroe *Lists That Contain Duel Nature (Demon Accords #4) by John Conroe Notes This series is self-published. See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *BOOKS ~ Author — Sample Chapters *Demon Accords series by John Conroe ~ Goodreads *John Conroe - FF * The Demon Accords Series ~ Shelfari * ~ ISFdb — not found * Demon Accords series by John Conroe ~ Fictfact * John Conroe ~ LibraryThing Download: *Smashwords – The Demon Accords—a series by John Conroe World, Characters, etc: *The Demon Accords Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Articles: * Author: *Home Page *Home Page *Smashwords – About John Conroe, author of 'Fallen Stars', 'Duel Nature', 'Black Frost', etc. Community and Fan Sites: *The Demon Accords - FB Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Vampires Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works